The present application relates generally to a highchair with a foot part and a seat element mounted thereon.
Such a highchair is known for example from GB 2 407 487 A. This construction, however, has disadvantages in that the foot part is made up of many individual elements. In addition, narrow limits are placed on the adjustability of the highchair.